


We Don't Talk Anymore

by rained



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rained/pseuds/rained
Summary: Based on Charlie Puth and Selena Gomez's duo of the same name. Angst.





	

The clock on his cell phone read  _3:45 A.M._ as he sat up in bed. Ichigo wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked to his left: Orihime peacefully slept, her chest rising and falling without a break in rhythm. He sighed and threw his legs over the edge of the bed and placed his head in his hands.

He kept having the same dream over and over again. It was about  _her_. 

Rukia.

It had been years since he had saw her, maybe 5 or 6. When they had initially separated after everything ended they had promised that they would see each other often. That they would make an effort; but that never materialized. They both got busy, her ascending the ranks of Soul Society, him fumbling his way through college and adjusting to living a fairly normal life after a series of years that could be described as anything but normal. He felt that at a certain point both of them put an artificial space between them. A space which neither knew to never cross, as it would only cause problems for both of them. 

He slowly got up off the bed, being sure not to wake his wife in the process. He slowly walked across the room and was nearly out the door when his stealthy escape was interrupted.

"Ichi...go.." Orihime whispered through the darkness. His fears were put to rest as Orihime continued her dream. He was glad. She didn't need to deal with his problems. Not now.

He walks through their home and sits at the kitchen table, darkness enveloping the room. The only solace is the moonlight that shines through the window. The light that tonight, more than ever, reminds him of her. 

The dream that he has about her involves a past where this space between them didn't exist; where boundaries didn't force them apart. He would clumsily confess, she would accept with a blush on her face, and they would begin dating. Everyone around them would laugh and be happy that these two idiots finally realized what was in front of them. Rukia then says that she loves him, but before he can respond and tell her that he loves her too, he wakes up. 

He wakes up and faces the reality that he married Orihime, not Rukia, and that he is happy with his current life.

He  _should_ be happy with his current life....is what he tells himself.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Going to bed soon?" Renji said, walking into the study of the home he shared with his wife.

Rukia turned and smiled at her husband, "Yeah, just need to finish a few pieces of paperwork then I'll be there."

"Okay," he responded, walking over to her and kissing her on the forehead, "Don't overwork yourself okay?"

She nodded in response as he stared at her with eyes full of concern. He then walked out of the room, closing the door on the way out.

Rukia sighed and let her head sit on her desk. She was putting up act, an act that was fooling  _her own husband_.

When her and Renji married she tried to convince herself that it was the best thing to do; for him, for everyone.

She thought it was the best thing for herself as well, but that wasn't the case. After a few years of marriage, Rukia never felt that spark with her childhood friend. That's all Renji was, a friend. Of course she never told him that. He seemed genuinely happy for the first time in forever, and she didn't want to bring an end to that joy. He didn't deserve to suffer because of some emotional baggage that she had left over.

Instead she would stay silent, and long for the one person who could provide that  _spark._

A certain orange-haired man was on her mind; moreso lately. 

 _Ichigo_ , she thought.  _I miss you._

She had meant to contact him for a long time, but she became so busy that she just couldn't find the time. It also concerned her that he never contacted  _her_. Maybe he didn't want anything to do with her. Maybe he was happy with his life in the human world, away from her. 

 

She stood up and walked to her window, the moon shining down on her now long flowing black hair. The moonlight always reminded her of him. When they met, when they fought their first hollow, when she transferred her powers.

The moon was something she reserved for just  _them._

It was then that she decided.

She couldn't live like this, she needed to see him more than anything. Quickly running over to her planner she looked for a free day. Their long separation was going to end soon if she had anything to say about it.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo walked up to Urahara's Shop as the blond-haird shopkeeper sat on his step.

"Why, Kurosaki-kun, to what do I owe this visit?"

"I need a favor. I'm making a trip."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I intend on continuing this...unless people actually want me to. But I just wanted to write out the thought process of how Ichigo and Rukia felt not seeing each other for so long and marrying the people they end up with. I'll definitely write more about this in future fic, it's a big topic to cover. I haven't read a lot of the later parts of the manga, so sorry if things feel inaccurate, I'm slowly catching up.


End file.
